When developing the mobile page view for a website, the page display result should be checked on micro browsers of handheld devices (e.g., mobile phones) having small displays to ensure viewing quality of the webpages. However, there is no efficient way to run the test pass on all webpages against different browsers. Currently, the test pass is performed manually and the result is confirmed with visual inspection, for example, when installing a third-party browser on a mobile device and launching the browser to navigate the mobile webpage on website. In other words, in order to check the new developing mobile page, the page URL link is input manually with the device keypad, and the result confirmed visually, which is time consuming, and with no efficacy.